Vendetta A Word For Revenge
by donnabella2k7
Summary: Hinata enters Hogwarts with revenge only on her mind.Sasuke and Itachi are off on a mission to save her.Hinata's revenge only gets harder when the boys at Hogwarts start to fall for her. Can Hinata avenge her mother's death? HinataXHarem. Updated new chap
1. Left Out Name

**THANKS SOO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE HARRY POTTER x NARUTO CROSSOVERS ! i GOT THIS STORY FROM READING ALL THOSE ! THIS STORY IS FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKE HINATA PAIRED UP WITH HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS LIKE ME. PLUS SASUKE WILL ALSO BE IN THIS STORY SO DON'T WORRY SASUKE FANS HE WILL GET HIS MOMENTS WITH HINATA !**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER !**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the new students of Hogwarts stands in front of the feasting hall, a girl with indigo hair leans her back at the wall waiting for the event to start. She had her arms crossed infront of her chest waiting patiently for the events to start.

" Harry Potter ! " A woman calls as she reads the names out of the scroll of the new students list. A little boy with messy brown hair and looked about the same age as her steps forward. He seemed to hesitate a little as he steps forward. Students behind him start to whisper as he sits at the stool.

The sorting hat was placed in his head. " Hm...difficult very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either and there's talent. Oh yes and a first to prove yourself, but where to put you ?" the hat speaks as he look into the boy's mind.

The boy seemed to be whispering somethings as his mouth moves with no words being said.

" Not Slytherin eh ? Are your sure ? You could be great you know ? It's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. " The boy was still moving his mouth as the hat speaks to him. " No ? Well if your sure. Better be...Gryfindor ! "

The boy smiles as students from the Gryfindor table applause for him.

The woman in holding the scroll calls more names and a man with a long white beard called Dumbleodre stands up from his chair. " Let the feast...Beg-"

" Wait ! It seems as though, a name was accidentally left out and was not called." The woman announces. The man with the beard looks at her confusingly. " But Professor Minerva ? Are you positive that one student was not called ?" The woman nods her head. Dumbledore motions her to step infront of the hall and call out the last name of the list. He sits back down waiting for the last student's name.

Minerva clears her throat receiving all of the student's attention. She stares at the scroll's bottom part reading out the name of the last student " Hinata...*gasp* Hyuuga ?! " Minerva looks at the scroll with pure astonishment. Dumbledore and the professors looks at her in shock. The students whisper among each other as they look at the teacher's expressions.

" Hyuuga ? "

" I though that name was only mentioned in myths ?"

" It seems like the Potters aren't the only popular ones. " These can be heard and also other comments from the students.

Hinata smirks and walks towards Minerva. She had her eyes closed and head down with a smirk as she walks towards the shocked lady.

Eyes were glued on her as she walks towards Minerva, to be precise Potter's, Diggory's, Weasley's and Mallory's. They look at her in total curiously and growing feelings. Hermione's eyes looked at her in total admiration.

Hinata was one of the legendary Hyuugas who mastered every magic, spells, charms, encantations and other wizardry known to man and sealed it off into their eyes sharing the vast knowledge that their ancestors worked so hard to master to the new borns of the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata's beauty sparkled as she gracefully walked towards Minerva. Her long hair shined as she walks towards the light. She stands in front of Minerva and she slowly lifts her head and opened her eyes to look at the lady infront of her. Minerva's eyes widen as she looks at the Hinata's white lavender hued eyes.

Minerva stared into Hinata's eyes in a daze as her pupils hypnotized Minerva. Snapping out of her daze, Minerva looks away from Hinata's eyes and looks at the stool. " P-p-please take a s-sit. " Minerva stuttered as she motions Hinata to sit on the stool.

Hinata looked at the stool then at the hat in Minerva's hands. She sat down and closed her eyes. Minerva looks at Hinata and carefully placed the sorting hat on Hinata's head and...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC...**

**Me: Wow ! My 6th fanfic ! **

**Hinata: Good job Donna-chan !**

**Me: Thanks Hina-chan. I hope you like the fanfics I wrote about you ?**

**Hinata: Of course I do ! But why am I always paired up with Sasuke-kun ?**

**Me: Why ? You don't like Sasuke ?**

**Sasuke: What about me ?**

**Me: Oh. Hina-chan was just wondering why I always pair you two up on my fanfics.**

**Sasuke: *blushes* Well I-I uh...*leaves in a hurry***

**Me: What was that about ?**

**Hinata:*shrugs her shoulders***

**Draco & Harry: *Rushes in and stands infront of me***

**Draco: I better get to have my moment with Hinata before Potter or else you'll have a word with my father.**

**Harry: Like bloody hell you will ! I get my moment with Hinata before you Malfoy !**

**Me and Hinata : * sweats drop ***

**Me: I was originally planning on Draco to have his moment with Hinata first but...**

**Draco: Huh ? What do you mean ' I was ' Potter better not go before me.**

**Harry: Ha ! Of course I'll get my moment with Hinata first !**

**Me: Cedric's getting a moment with Hinata first !**

**Draco and Harry : WHAT !?**

**Cedric: Can I suck her blood ? I-I mean Ok...*Nervous***

**Draco&Harry&Me: WTF ?**

**Hinata: I think his still in Edward mode.**

**Me: Ok...awkward...So...Review Please !**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IT JUST CAME TO ME AS I WAS TYPING MY OTHER FANFICTIONS. NOW I HAVE MORE FANFICTIONS TO WRITE ! LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE CONTUNIED. EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'M STILL GOING TO TYPE IT OUT BUT IT WILL NOT BE RELEASHED IN FANFICTION.**


	2. Mind, Slytherin and Students

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO ! T-T**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was silent. Minerva looked at Hinata waiting for the hat to say something.

Moments pass by and the hat does not move or speak. Minerva looked at Dumbledore. He had a certain look on his face saying ' What's going on ?' The other professors also look the same as Dumbledore.

The students start to mumble amongs each other as the silence continues. Draco looks at Hinata's face and noticed a small smile planted on her lips. He stares at them for a moment and noticed her smile grew wider.

Minerva looks back at Hinata. Then suddenly the hat reveals it's eyes. Minerva sighs in releif and so does the other professors.

A light chuckle comes out of the hat's mouth. Minerva and the other professors look at the hat in a confused way.

" So...this is what the inside of a living hat's mind is like...how empty..." The hat says in a feminine voice says. Dumbledore's eyes widened in realization on what has happened. _' It can't be...she...she managed to enter the hat's mind ! '_

Minerva looks confusingly at the hat and so does the other professors and the students. Another chuckle comes out of the hat followed by an ear splitting scream.

The student's block there ears with their hands wincing at the high pitched scream. The professors winced slightly at the hat's scream. Hinata's smile grew as the hat continues to scream.

" You little brat ! How dare you invade my mind ! " The hat's normal voice says as the screams stop. The students looks at each other.

" What just happened ? "

" 'Invaded my mind ' what does that mean ? "

" She must really be powerful ."

The students whisper among each other as the ceremony continues.

" Well...you seem to invade every single student's mind...so I wanted to try the same with you..." Hinata says in a soft voice that caught the student's attention.

_' What a lovely sound.' _ Harry thinks as he take in Hinata's voice.

Draco looks at her and smirks. _' She is so going to Slytherin.' _

Cedric looks at Hinata with a cute smile. _' What else can she do ? '_

Pure curiosity and interest eat away at them as they continue to look at Hinata.

" You brat...whatever...your going to be assigned to...Slytherin due to that little secret of yours and because of that little stunt you just pulled your assigned to be in the same room as...Draco Malfoy ! " The hat says as it recovers from Hinata's mind attack.

The students looks at the Hinata in total shock. After a moment of silence. One of the Slytherin student claps causing the others to snap out of their daze and also cheer for their new student member.

Draco smirks as he looks at Hinata. _' How can this day get any better ? '_

" Get me out of this creature's bloody head ! " the hat yells. Minerva complied and removed the hat out of Hinata's head. Hinata got out of the stool and looks around.

The students from the Slytherin table motions her to come and join their table. Hinata smiles and walked towards the table.

Draco pushed Goyle out of the sit next to him for Hinata to sit on. He smirks as Hinata looks at the sit next to him. Pansy looked at Draco and then glared at Hinata.

Hinata looks at him and smiled cutely. Draco felt like his heart skipped a beat when Hinata smiled at him. He seemed to be frozen as he continues to stare at her with a light blush on his cheeks. She looks at Goyle on the floor and walks up to him. She extended her right hand in front of him with a smile.

Goyle looks at her and stared with a big blush on his face. Hinata tilts her head to one side and looks at her hand. Goyle looks at what Hinata was looking at and noticed Hinata's hand in front of him. He takes her and and she smiles at him as she pulled him up off the ground.

Goyle smiles at Hinata still holding on to her hand. Draco stared at Goyle with a murderous glare. Felling the killing intent, Goyle looks to his side and stared into Draco's angry face. Goyle's face showed nothing but fear and quickly pulls his hand out of Hinata's.

Hinata looks at him and smile. " I would assume that you are Mr. Malfoy ? " Hinata says as she takes her eyes away from Goyle and looks at Draco.

Draco turned his gaze from Goyle to Hinata with a seductive smile. Pansy grips her cup staring daggers at Hinata. _' I don't believe this ! How come she gets to share a room with Draco and on top of that his...his...his flirting with her ! ' _She thought as she looks at Draco talking to Hinata.

" You assumed right..._Ms. Hyuuga_..." Draco says in a very seductive voice. Hinata looks at him and smirks.

" Well Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to our room now so enjoy your festivities. " Hinata says in a sweet voice.

Draco looks at her in a daze as her voice made their way to his ears. Hinata smiled and offered her hand for Malfoy to shake. Draco snapped out of his daze and shoke Hinata's hand. " Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy." Hinata says as she shook his hand.

Draco smiled at her " Same goes here Ms. Hyuuga." he pulled her hand up near his lips and smirked kissing the back of her hand.

Pansy shook with anger and without thinking she grabbed her cup and walked towards Hinata.

She put a hand on Hinata's left shoulder and...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC....**

**Me : So Draco...hows that.**

**Draco: It was soo...not what I was expecting. You practically gave the first moment with Hinata to Goyle !**

**Harry: WHAT WAS THAT !!!**

**Me: What was what ?**

**Harry: How come Goyle got a moment with Hinata first ?**

**Me: *shrugs her shoulders* I dunno...maybe if Draco didn't push Goyle to the ground Hinata wouldn't have helped him out.**

**Hinata: I though Cedric was getting the first moment with me ?**

**Me: Yeah...about that...well remember last chapter's convo ?**

**Hinata: Yeah.**

**Me: Well Cedric is still pretty stuck on Edward mode.**

**Sasuke; When am I coming in ?**

**Me: When I get to that I'll tell you. Plus your brother is coming in with you.**

**Sasuke : WHAT !?**

**ME: Relax...his totally harmless in this fanfiction.**

**Itachi: What the hell does that mean ?**

**Hinata: Why is Itachi here ?**

**Me: Didn't you read the new summary ?**

**Sasuke&Hinata&Itachi&Draco&Harry: No...why?**

**Me: *sighs* Read it then.**

**Sasuke&Hinata&Itachi&Draco&Harry: *reads new summary* WHAT !?**

**Me: Yeah pretty much...**

**Sasuke&Draco&Harry : Why did you switch 'Revenge drives her to danger but a secret power within her beats all enemies.' and 'Love is in the air.'s positions ? It was better the first time.**

**Me&Hinata&Itachi: *sweats drop***

**Me: You idiots...I added Itachi to the Hinata pairing.**

**Sasuke&Draco&Harry: WHAT !?**

**Me: *sigh***

**Hinata: Hey...where's Cedric ?**

**Me&Sasuke&Draco&Harry: *looks at each other and shrugged our shoulders***

**Cedric: Did someone call me ?**

**Me: Well there he is.**

**Cedric: * Walks towards us with blood on his lips and a fang showing***

**Me: OMG ! His gone vampire on us ! RUN !!!**

**Sasuke&Draco&Harry&Me :*RUNS OUT OF THE ROOM***

**Cedric: What the hell was that ? Man I still got tomato juice on my lips.**

**Hinata&Itachi: *sweats drop* Awkward....**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THAT'S IT. CHECK IN TOMMOROW AND A NEW CHAPTHER MIGHT BE POSTED UP.**


	3. I May Or I May Not Regret It

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. (HATE SAYING THAT)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The crowd of students have confuse looks on their faces. Pansy was covered in water. Her hair down to her chest was drenched in water.

Hinata looks at her and smirks. She puts her hand inside her pocket and pulles out a white handkerchief and offered it to Pansy with a smirk.

Pansy looks at Hinata in fear. Her eyes where wide and looked like she was about to pass out. Draco looks at Pansy then at Hinata. _' What the hell just happened. '_

Growing tried of the waiting, Hinata wipes Pansy's face with the cloth. She leaned in closer to Pansy's face and looked straight into Pansy's eyes. Whispering in a cold voice she says. " You don't know who your messing with...so back off and I wont have to do somethings I would later regret..." Hinata looks at Pansy's scared face and smirks "or then again maybe not."

Hinata turned away from Pansy and walked away. Draco took his eyes away from Pansy and noticed Hinata walking away. He grabbed her wrist making her stop. Hinata turned around and looked at Draco with a confused look on her face.

" Why are you leaving now ? the party just started ? " Draco asked softly hoping Hinata would stay.

Hinata looks at him and couldn't stop herself from smirking. " Sorry but I'm not really into parties or any events with large amounts of people...I'm going to our room. See you later." Hinata pulled her wrist out of Draco's hand and walked towards the large doors of the room and left closing it behind her.

Draco looks at her retreating from and frowned but then turned back into a smirk._ ' Well at least I get to share a room with her. '_ He turned back and looked at Pansy who was still in the same position she was in before Hinata left. The looks of fear was still plastered onto her face.

Draco shook his head and smirked sitting back down on his chair next to Goyle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore and the other professors watched the whole scene in amazement.

_' What happened ?'_

_' She moved so fast.'_

_' So this is the Hyuuga power ?'_

_' She stopped Pansy's attack and reflected it to her faster than a blink of an eye.'_

They though as the scene kept on playing back in their minds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and the other Gryffindor students look confused and amazed at the same time.

" Whoa...no one very stood up to Pansy like that or any other Slytherin student."

" What just happened ? "

" How cool was that !"

" She's soo cool !"

" She should have been sent to our house instead of the Slytherin house."

The students said as they talked among themselves after watching the scene with the Slytherin students.

_' Hope I see her around the school .' _harry thought as he thinks about Hinata.

Hermione has a certain look on her face showing anger and jealousy at the same time but then she regains her composure and placed a smile on her face and started chatting with people around her,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Hufflepuff table Cedric's eyes are filled with curiousity and interest. After watching the scene, his interest grew for Hinata.

_' I should talk to her...maybe theres more to her than meets the eye.' _ He thinks as she looks down at his food with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(BACK AT KONOHA)**

Hiashi paces around his office as he waits and waits. " Where could she be ? She hasn't come home for 3 days now ! Maybe I should call Anbu teams to find her. The 3rd Hokage maybe able to help me with that matter. *frustrating yell* Where the hell is she ! "

A knock on the door stops his thinking . He walks towards the door and opens it to find...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Man it is hard trying to update this story everyday (Note Around 11 to 10 pm eastern time)**

**Hinata: Hey at least you update it.**

**Me: yeah your right.**

**Cedric: *runs inside the room and hides behind me* HELP ME !!!**

**ME& Hinata: What happened ?**

**Bella: EDWARD !!! **

**Me&Hinata: Who the hell was that ?**

**Cedric: Just please hide me !**

**Draco&Harry: *comes into the room* Hey Bella ! 'Edward' is in here!**

**Bella: *Comes into the room* Edward there you are !**

**Cedric: You bastards !**

**Draco&Harry: *smirks evilly***

**Bella: *drags Cedric out of the room* Come on Edward. New Moon is not going to make itself you know.**

**Hinata&Draco&Harry: What's New Moon?**

**Me: Twilight movie squeal comes out I think at August or near July.**

**Itachi&Sasuke: Are we going to show up on the next chapter ?**

**Me: Fine whatever.**

**Itachi&Sasuke: Finally! **

**Draco&Harry: When are we showing up again ?**

**Me; Not for a while maybe 3 to 4 chapters later then you'll show up.**

**Draco&Harry: What !?**

**Hinata: Ok...end of the convo... : )**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YES YOU READ CORRECTLY. I'M UPDATING EVERYDAY BUT IF I DONT THEN I'LL POST UP TWO CHAPTERS THE FOLLOWING DAY AND NO I'M NOT GOING TO STOP WITH THE CLIFF HANGER. THEY MAYBE IRRITATING BUT THATS WHAT I WAS GOING FOR.**


	4. Letter and Gone

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO. *SIGH***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hiashi looked at the man that knocked at his door. It was his twin brother Hizashi and by the look on his face something was up. " Come in Hizashi." Hiashi said as he motions his brother to enter his study. He walked back to his desk and sat dwon at the chair behind it.

Hizashi took the seat across from Hiashi. " Brother...I found something in Hinata's room that...I think you should know about." He says as he look Hiashi straight in the eyes.

Hiashi nods his head as a sign for Hizashi to continue. Hizashi takes a deep breath and placed his hand inside the pockets of his pants. He fished out a small letter and placed it infront of Hiashi.

Hiashi looks at the letter in front of him and then at his brother. Hizashi closed his eyes and shook his head. Looking back at the letter Hiashi read _To Hinata_ at the back of the letter. It was his wife's handwriting. He took the letter instantly and opened it. Inside the letter his heart sank and anger grew inside as he reads on.

_Dear Hinata,_

_This is your mother Himemore. By the time you get this letter...Sadly said, I have died. _

_A man named Voldemort is responsible for my death. _

_I didn't want your father to worry so I left behind a kawarimi of myself. The kawarimi _

_will die the same time a I die but of a heart attack. _

_Hinata...this may come as a supprise for you but my daughter....your not an ordinary _

_Hyuuga...like me and some of our ancestors, you have the Byakugan that holds the Hyuuga_

_ancestry's hidden power. _

_With this I leave you a letter that will lead you to a place called Hogwarts. There, they will _

_teach you how to control your power. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. _

_Please tell your father I love him and I love you too. Be safe and take care of your father for me._

_Your the only one he has left now that I have died. Don't tell your father about any of this. Once_

_Voldemort is gone then go back home and tell your father._

_Once you are strong enough... kill Voldemort. He killed every Hyuuga with the Byakugan that you _

_have now including me. Put a stop to his plans and don't let him kill the last Potter. _

_In Hogwarts you will find a boy named Harry Potter. Do what you can to make sure Voldemort _

_doesn't kill him. the Potters are the Hyuuga's allies. They helped us with our skills years back and _

_with the building of the Hyuuga Clan. _

_Watch out in Hogwarts. Things dwell in there that can be dangerous to you. My daughter...when you unlock the_

_power hidden behind your Byakugan...you will become strong._

_Sincerely Yours_

_Himemore Hyuuga_

Hiashi clenched the letter in his hand. His eyes closed. He was afraid to open it, fearing that tears would fall. " So...that's why Himemore died while pregnant with our second child. The child died too...he did it...he killed my wife and my soon to be child." Hiashi's voice was filled with anger and hate. He shook with anger and Hizashi put a hand on his shoulder to help him calm down. " I won't let him take Hinata away...she's the only one I have left." Hiashi buried his head in his palms.

Hizashi looks at his brother with soften eyes. " That's not true brother...you have me and Neji. Your not alone."

Hiashi looks at his brother and smiled. " Thank you Hizashi...thank you..." Hizashi placed a hand on Hiashi's shoulder and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(AT THE HYUUGA GATES)**

Hizashi walked towards the gate as he saw a figure standing there with his Byakugan. He opened the gate and saw a young man stading there. Recognizing who he was he smiled and motioned him to come in. " Sasuke-san come in." Sasuke smirks and walked inside the Hyuuga compound.

"Konbawa Hizashi Oji-san." Sasuke said as he gave a small bow to Hizashi. " Is Hinata around ?" Sasuke asked looking around the area hoping to see Hinata.

Hizashi's face fell when he heard Sasuke mention Hinata's name. " Sasuke...Hinata...she's..." his voice was filled with sadness. Sasuke caught his tone and looked at him fearully and questioningly.

" What...what happened to Hinata ?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

Hizashi looked away from Sasuke and took a deep breath. " She...she's gone..."

Sasuke looked at him with denial in his eyes. " No...your lying to me...what do you mean she's gone..."

Hizashi looked at Sasuke " She left a few days ago and we don't know where to find her." he lied. _' It's better for us to leave her alone...she'll come back eventually...I hope...'_

Sasuke's eyes was filled with disbelief. " No...no...NO ! WHERE IS SHE ?! "

Hizashi looked at Sasuke _' I'm sorry but you can't get in her way...She chose to leave...As much as I don't want her to...she still left.'_ " Sorry Sasuke but we don't know."

Sasuke fell to his knees and started punching the ground." Damn it ! Damn it ! Damn it !" His fist was starting to bleed from the hard pounding.

Hizashi caught Sasuke's fist before it could hit the ground again. " Stop...stop..."

" What's going on here...?" A voice in the back said.

Hizashi and Sasuke turned around and saw...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC....**

**Me : There...finished.*Smiles***

**Hinata: Hey, Donna-chan. How come Hizashi oji-san is alive ?**

**Me: Well I want less people to suffer in my fanfics so I decided to keep Hizashi living so Neji won't hate you and you won't be all sad.**

**Hinata: *crying* That's soo nice. *cries louder***

**Me: Hey Hinata-chan please stop crying.**

**Draco&Harry&Sasuke&Itachi&Cedric: * comes into the room and sees Hinata crying* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ?**

**Me: I didn't do anything.**

**Draco&Harry&Sasuke&Cedric : Bullshit ! Why is Hinata crying then?**

**Me: Don't mess with me you dorks. I'm the writer and I can make your lives a living hell in my fan fictions.**

**Draco&Harry&Sasuke&Cedric: What can you do ? Your just a crappy writer. *laughter***

**Me: *chuckles evilly* *Takes a deep breath* PANSY ! HERMIONE ! SAKURA ! BELLA !**

**Draco&Harry&Sasuke&Cedric: *freezes and stops laughing* RUN ! Huh ? What the hell we can't move.**

**Me: Yeah that's my doing gentlemen. *Chuckles Evilly Louder***

**Draco&Harry&Sasuke&Cedric: You evil writer !!!!**

**Me: Why thank you. Compliment accepted. * drags boys behind a near by closet and goes back to the computer table***

**Pansy&Hermione&Sakura&Bella: *comes into the room and walks towards me* HI DONNA-CHAN !!!!!**

**Me: *smiles* Hello ladies. I have a gift for each or you**

**Pansy&Hermione&Sakura&Bella: *squeels happily* YEAH !!! DONNA-CHAN IS SOO NICE !!!!**

**Me: Thanks ladies. OK Pansy heres your gift *pulls Draco out of the closet* here you go *pushes Draco to her***

**Pansy: *squeels * Kyaaaa !!! Draco !!!**

**Draco: No !!! GET ME OUT OF HERE !!! AHHHH!**

**Hermione&Sakura&Bella&Me: *laughs***

**Pansy: * hugs Draco and starts kissing him * Thanks Donna-chan. **

**Me : Your welcome. Hermione heres your gift *pulls Harry out of the room* here.**

**Hermione: *angry* Harry ! So this is where you've been all this time. You jerk ! Blah blah blah blah !**

**Harry: * totally scared * nagging...to much....can't hold on...*passes out***

**Me: Ha. That's what you get Potter.**

**Hermione: Oh yeah. *turns to me* Thanks Donna-chan. *turns back to Harry* BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH !**

**Me: Your welcome. Ok Sakura heres your present.* pulls Sasuke out of the closet.* catch. * throws Sasuke at Sakura***

**Sakura: *catches Sasuke* Kyaaaaaa SASUKE-KUN !!!**

**Sasuke: No ! Get me out of here !!!**

**Sakura: Thanks Donna-chan ! Oh Sasuke lets get married. i already have a dress and wedding rings plus I already got the ceremony set up all you need to do is say I do and then were going to have lots of babies BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH about the future.**

**Sasuke: NOOOOOO !!!! **

**Me&Bella: *laughing hard on the floor* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: Bella. Your turn.* Pulls Cedric out of the closet* here.**

**Bella: EDWARD !!!**

**Cedric: No. Oh god no !!!**

**Bella: Turn me into a vampire so we can have sex already. **

**Cedric: NOOOOOOOO !!!!**

**Bella: Thanks Donna-chan. * Talks to Cedric about living forever and vampire stuff and blah blah blah***

**Me: *laughing my ass off***

**Draco&Harry&Sasuke&Cedric: HELP US !!!**

**Me: Shut up or I'll put all 4 of you guys in a four-some lemons chapter. *putting my fingers on the keyboard***

**Draco&Harry&Sasuke&Cedric: NOOOOO !!!! AHHHHHHH !!!! **

**Hinata&Itachi: *sweats drop* **

**Itachi: What the hell is going on here ?**

**Hinata: I've been watching since the beginning and even I don't know.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY. I DIDN'T GET MUCH REVIES ON CHAPTER 3 SO I THOUGH PEOPLE STOPPED READING THE STORY. BUT WHATEVER. IF I DONT GET THE DESIRED AMOUNT OF REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER THEN I'LL STOP UPDATING FOR AWHILE. **


	5. Sasuke In Despair

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO. *DEPRESSED***

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hizashi and Sasuke looks at the person behind them and recognized him immediately.

It was Itachi, Sasuke's aniki. He looks at them confused." Well...? What's going on ? " He says as he looks at Hizashi then to Sasuke then to Sasuke's bleeding hands. " What happened to your hands Sasuke ? " He asks as he took a step towards Sasuke.

Sasuke turns away from Itachi and looks at the ground. He clenched his teeth and balled up his hands into a fist. _' Hinata...' _Sasuke thinks with pure saddness and despair.

Hizashi did the same but looked at Sasuke instead of the ground. _' I can't believe this situation is bringing this side out of Sasuke. ' _ Never have Hizashi seen Sasuke express this knid of feeling.

Moments passed and the silence was too intense. Itachi looked at Hizashi and Sasuke waiting quitely for either one of them to answer. Sasuke just looks at the ground with his fists beside him. Hizashi looks at Sasuke's bleeding fists and then at the ground

"Hinata...she's..." Sasuke says breaking the silence. He doesn't finish the sentence knowing that his heart would just give away and he'd break down plus knowing that Itachi would know what it was going to lead to. There he just sits lost in his own mind.

Itachi looks at him with an alarmed expression. _' He must have found out about Hinata...Sasuke...' _Itachi thinks as he looks at Sasuke's depressed figure sitting on his knees in total sadness. He feels bad for his little brother.

" How could she...she just...left...without even saying goodbye..." Sasuke says in a sad voice. _' Why...why would...you just leave...just like that...'_ In pure sadness and despair Sasuke's eyes began to lose it's shining black effects and just turned into dull black shineless pairs. He lifts his head and looks at the two men in front of him.

Hizashi and Itachi look at Sasuke's eyes with soft ones. _' They've been friends since they were kids...it's no wonder his reacting like this...' _they both think as they stare at Sasuke.

" Sasuke...I'm sure she's going to come back..." Hizashi says trying to comfort Sasuke. _' I hope she does...'_ Hizashi looks up and see's Itachi's face. It had worry and something he can't put his finger on." Itachi are you alright ? "

Itachi looked at Hizashi . " Yes...I'm fine..." Itachi walks towards Sasuke and helps him up. He holds up Sasuke's wrist and began to heal them with a medical ninjutsu. (being ANBU requires him to know medical stuff for some reason)

Sasuke looked away as Itachi healed his wrist. The warmth of the jutsu was not strong enough to melt away the ice cold presence that is freezing up his heart. Being in a state to total despair, Sasuke was not prepared for despair's actions and he uncontiously said something that got his, Itachi's and Hizashi's attention.

Sasuke's mind was taken over by despair and he could not control anything in his mind and could not keep himself from saying something he doesn't really mean. With three words Sasuke's mind, body, heart and soul was put in a state of shock.

He opens his mouth. " I...."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC...**

**Me: That chapter sucked...*sigh***

**Hinata: I though it was good.**

**Sasuke: What the hell was that ! Me in despair ?**

**Itachi: How come I'm still in Konoha ?**

**Me: You don't kill your clan in this fanfic.**

**Sasuke: Why didn't you make him kill off the clan ?**

**Me: Cause the Uchiha clan will later come into a great play in this fanfiction besides I like the Uchiha clan.**

**Hinata: Hey Sasuke how come you have red bruises on your neck ?**

**Sasuke: *looks at me evilly* Why don't you ask the great writer over there why I have these damn marks on my neck.**

**Me: *laughs evilly* That's what you get for calling me a crappy writer.**

**Sasuke: You bitch ! You don't know what Sakura did to me all night long. She nagged me to death about having a future with me and making me picture what are babies will look like.**

**Me: *shivers* Oh god ! That is terrible. I bet your kids will have pink hair with your hairstlye. It would look like pink ducks are running around your house or pimped up ducks on the lose !**

**Itachi&Me: *laughing out loud* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

**Itachi: Foolish little brother ! *Laugh* I can soo picture what your kids would look like with that pink haired dominaterix ! HAHAHAHAHA**

**Hinata: *giggles***

**Me: LMAO ! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Draco&Harry&Cedric: *walks into the room like zombies and sit down holding their knees to their chest trembling***

**Draco: No...No more...No more magic lessons...dad make it stop...**

**Harry: Ron you bastard...help me...no more nagging...mommy...**

**Cedric: Vampires...werewolves...sex...immortal...baby...**

**Me: .....WTF ?**

**Hinata: Oh my god ! What happened ?**

**Itachi: Looks like they were all scarred for life or nagged for a long time.**

**Me: *laughs* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sasuke: See !? Look what you did to them. That could have been me if I hadn't gotten away from Sakura.**

**Me: So you got away from Sakura eh ?**

**Sasuke: *freezes* You wouldn't dare !**

**Me: Oh I would...SAKURA !!!**

**Sasuke: NOOOOOO !!! *runs away***

**Me: *grabs Sasuke before he gets away* No you don't duck butt.**

**Sakura: *comes into the room* SASUKE !!! THERE YOU ARE !!!**

**Sasuke: ITACHI !!! HINATA !!! CRAPPY WRITER-I MEAN DONNA HELP ME !!!**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Sakura take him away.**

**  
Sakura: Hai Donna-chan *leaves with Sasuke while telling him more about their future together,**

**  
Hinata: What do we do about them ?**

**Me: *thinks for a moment then snaps my finger* I got it...Draco ! Harry ! Cedric ! If you guys don't snap out of it, you won't get a kissing scene with Hinata but you'll get a yaoi scene together and a bondage chapter with your Pansy, Hermione and Bella.**

**Draco&Harry&Cedric: *hears me and stands up immediately acting cool* Who are you talking to ? We're soo ok.**

**Me: Uh huh. Yeah sure whatever you say. *Takes a deep breath* PANSY ! HERMIONE ! BELLA !**

**Draco&Harry&Cedric: NOOOO !!! YOU HEARTLESS EVIL WRITER !!!**

**Pansy&Hermione&Bella: *Comes into the room * There you are !**

**Draco&Harry*Cedric: NOOOOO !!!**

**Itachi&Me&Hinata: *softly chuckles***

**Pansy&Hermione&Bella: *grabs their boy and drags them out of the room while nagging them.**

**Me&Hinata: Thanks for reading and leaving reviews ! **

**Me: Hope this one gets more than last chapter's review count plus check out my poll and read the fanfic that goes with it. Kinda like this one but instead of Harry Potter, it's an Inuyasha and Blood Plus crossover. **

**Itachi : Man. You made me look like the bad guy in that one.**

**Me: Yeah I did. Plus Hidan practically gets Hinata in that fanfic.**

**Hidan: *comes into the room* Did someone fucking called me ?**

**Me: What the hell are you doing here ?**

**Hidan: I fucking heard my name get called.**

**Me: Oh...well we were just talking about your role in my story Jashinist.**

**Hidan: Whatever...bitch...*leaves the room* **

**Me: Ok...that was weird**

**Hinata&Itachi: Leave reviews cause this writer is getting lazy to continue this fanfic.**

**Me: Oh yeah I almost forgot.**

**Draco&Harry&Cedric&Sasuke&Hinata&Itachi&Pansy&Hermione&Sakura&Bella&Me: Thank You Pigs 103 for giving an honest opinion in your reviews and for correcting a mistake that was in the fan fiction and for that, we are dedicating this chapter to you pigs103. **

**Also thank you to the follow reviewers who have reviewed on every chapter. (NOTE : If you didn't review in the first chapter your already not in this list.)  
**

**kira acumichi**

**SarahinNia**

**Jennyline**

**pigs103**

**Thank you for supporting my fan fic and also thanks to those anonymous reviewers keep on supporting ^-^  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well thanks for the review people. Sorry I haven't been updating. I just got sick and I couldn't type up anything plus I lost my memory about this fanfic so it was kinda hard to write about a fanfic you don't even know about. But I eventually got my mojo back for this fanfic and well here I am writing a new chapter. I don't have school all week long so I'm going to be updating as much as possible ! MORE CHAPTERS MEANS MORE REVIEWS STAY TUNED BECAUSE I'M ALREADY TYPING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER ! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW BUT IF THIS CHAPTER ENDS UP LIKE CHAPTER 3 THEN I'M REALLY GOING TO STOP UPDATING. JUST SAYING. I'M NOT GOING TO TYPE UP A STORY THAT NO ONE IS READING.**


	6. Thoughts, Understand and Feelings

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO. MY LIFE SUCKS....**

_Sasuke's normal thoughts_

_**Sasuke's evil thoughts**_

**SASUKE FANS MAY HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT HIS ATTITUDE IN THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT LAST. ITACHI BECOMES VERY DEFENSIVE IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" I hate her...." Silence instantly filled the area as his words echo around the place. Itachi and Hizashi's face were filled with shock after hearing his words. Sasuke looks at the ground with widened eyes, his face was filled with shock, regret and confusion. _'How could I ever say that ? What the hell is wrong with me ?' _Sasuke could not believe what he had just said. _**You know that's how you really feel. You really hate her because of what she's done.**__ ' No that's not true ! Shut Up and get out of my head ! ' __**Try and push me away...but you know you can't...**_a voice in his head chuckled.

Despair held his mind and emotion, he could not control them. " I hate her soo much...I don't want to see her ever again.. " Sasuke's mind was thinking the opposite on what despair was saying.

_' NO ! I don't really mean that ! Stop making me say the wrong stuff ! Hinata ! Come back ' __**Yes you do mean it. You only want her back so you can tell her about what you really feel about her, which you couldn't do when she was here because you were a coward. **__' SHUT UP ! You don't know what your saying .' __**Yes I do...I live inside your mind...your thoughts are like my very own entertainment. I see them all... **_Sasuke pulled his hands away from Itachi. He stood up and looked away from Itachi and Hizashi.

" Sasuke...what are you saying ?" Hizashi asked as he looks at Sasuke's back. " You don't really mean that, right ? " Hizashi turned to look at Itachi. His face was filled with shock.

" Yes...I do mean it...she left...without saying anything..." _**Yes, Sasuke...she was inconsiderate...she doesn't appreciate your feelings...**_ The voice was starting to take over Sasuke's entire head. Manipulating his way into Sasuke's heart. _' Your right...she is...she was too selfish to think about my feelings, about other people's feelings and I hate her for it. ' _Sasuke's mind was being controlled by his own evil thoughts._** Yes Sasuke...express your true emotion...**_

"She left without thinking about other people's feelings...she's too selfish." Sasuke looked back at the ground and had a blank face on. " She doesn't understand how I feel...how we all feel now that she's gone..." He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he turned around only to find a fist punching his face. He was sent back about a few feet from where he was standing. The evil thoughts in his mind was instantly silenced.

Itachi glared at Sasuke with pure hatred. " Sasuke, shut up or else I'll shut you up myself. " His glare sent shivers down Hizashi's spine.

Sasuke looked at his brother and spit out the blood in his mouth. He wiped the blood running down the side of his mouth and looked at Itachi with a blank look. " No, Itachi. She left, that's it...It's over...she was to selfish to think about other people because she only thought about her own ! " Sasuke's voice was loud and sad.

Itachi looked as if he was about to murder Sasuke. " You fool. Do you hear yourself right now. She did nothing but think about other people. She only thought about other people's feelings before her own. Now that she suddenly disappears, you think she's selfish ?! " Itachi was snapping. He has never in his life once spoken in such a loud tone. Until now that is.

" Yes, Itachi. That is what I think. If she did think about others before herself, then where is she now ! Where is Hinata now ! " Sasuke's mind was in pure anger and pain. His mind was now consumed in the darkness that started once Hinata left. " Answer me Itachi ! Where is she ! " A tear fell down his cheek as his pain overwhelmed the anger.

Itachi glared at Sasuke with such intensity that his Sharingan activated. He walked towards Sasuke and pulled him up by his collar. " Sasuke ! Listen to yourself ! Your the one being selfish ! Hinata never once put her feelings before anyone else. It's her turn to think about her own feelings. Don't you understand ! " Itachi held Sasuke tighter as his anger grew.

Hizashi looked at the two brothers. Panick was written all over his face. Things were about to get bad...or will it ?

Sasuke looked up at Itachi and saw his Sharingan activated. Fear took Sasuke hard making him spill his true feelings. " No, Itachi ! Your the one who doesn't understand ! You don't understand how I feel right now. Nobody does. Only Hinata understood me ! You don't know what it's like to have no one who understands you ! I need her Itachi ! " Sasuke shed another tear as anger completely vanished only to be replaced with heart wrenching pain.

Itachi looked at Sasuke when the tear fell. His eyes softened and loosened his grip on Sasuke. " Then explain it to me. What do you really feel ? " Itachi's voice became soft as he spoke to Sasuke.

" Even if I tell you what I feel...none of you will understand..." Sasuke looked down at the ground trying to avoid Itachi's stare.

" We won't understand unless you tell us. " Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and looked at Sasuke with soft black eyes.

Sasuke was starting to get irritated by his brother's persistence. " FINE ! You wanna know how I feel ! I...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC......**

**Me: Well thank god that's finally done.**

**Hinata: I gotta say that was a really good chapter.**

**Me: Thanks Hinata. You better enjoy your vacation because your coming up next in coming chapters.**

**Hinata: Ok and I should call Draco, Harry and Cedric then. *walks towards the door***

**Sasuke; How come I look Like the bad guy in this chapter ?**

**Me: Because I said so...Don't worry chicken ass-chan, it won't last. *smiles evilly***

**Hinata: *giggles as she closes the door behind her.**

**Sasuke: *eyes twitched* What the hell was that for ?**

**Me: Well chicken ass-chan. That's what I call random insult.**

**Sasuke: What a bitch . **

**Me: I heard that. You don't want me to add a certain someone to this fan fiction do you ?**

**Sasuke: No one you can add will intimidate me.**

**Me: Ooh really ? You know Sakura has been bugging me about being part of this fan fiction. Maybe I should add her...as Sasuke's **_**girlfriend**_**.**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't dare. **

**Me: Try me. **

**Sasuke: *looks at me in total terror***

**Me: *smirks evilly* SAKU- *Sasuke puts his hand over my mouth***

**Sasuke: Ok sorry. Please don't add her in the story. *removes hand away from my mouth***

**Me: Well since you asked nicely then I won't add her to the story....**

**Sasuke: *sighs with relief***

**Me: ...yet...**

**Sasuke : * has a look of fear in his face* You've got to be kidding me.**

**Me: * laughs evilly* Hey...where the hell is Itachi ?**

**Sasuke: I think his in your bed.**

**Me: *looks behind me and find Itachi asleep in my bed* Hey Sasuke...his asleep.**

**Sasuke: Lazy bum.**

**Me: *evil look on my face* Hey...let's draw stuff on his face.**

**Sasuke: * looks me in shock but then in pure mischief* Hell Yeah.**

**Me: *giggles and I pick up two sharpie markers on my desk and pass on to Sasuke* His going to flip when he sees this.**

**Sasuke: That is if he sees it. **

**Me&Sasuke: *looks at each other then giggle evilly as we draw stuff on Itachi's face* Heheheheheheh.**

**Me: PEOPLE !!! I might add some fans to this conversations at the end of my chapters but you have to review and tell me you want to be in these conversations. Just saying cause I'm tried of talking to chicken ass-chan here every damn time I finish a chapter.**

**Sasuke: Shut up ! You should be grateful that I'm even talking to you.**

**Me: Whatever. Did you finish drawing on Itachi yet ?**

**Sasuke: Yup. man I can't wait to see what his reaction would be like when he sees this.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WELL YOU HEARD IT UH WELL READ IT . YES I AM TAKING SOME VOLUNTEERS FROM FANS WHO WANTS TO JOIN THE AFTER CHAPTER CONVOS OF THIS STORY. ANY ONE INTERESTED REVIEW NOW ! APPLECATION MUST INCLUDE : YOUR NAME AND A BIG ' YES ' TO YOUR REVIEW AND WELL THAT'S IT. WATCH OUT FOR THAT CLIFF HANGER. **


	7. I'll Find Her Myself

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO...WISH I DID...*SIGH***

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" I....I..." " Father ! " Sasuke never got to finish his sentence as he was interupted by someone from behind. _' Thank you kami...safe for now...' __**Coward...**__' Shut up !_

They all turned around to find Neji. He was panting due to the fact that he was running around the Hyuuga compound looking for his father. " What is it Neji ?" Hizashi asked as he walked towards his son.

Itachi let go of Sasuke and followed Hizashi with Sasuke behind him. He looked at Neji and noticed that he seemed to be in a hurry to get to his father._ ' Something is going on here...I can feel it.'_ Itachi thinks.

" Uncle knows how to get to Hinata ! " Neji yelled. Sasuke looked at Neji in suprise. Same with Itachi and Hizashi. " He found the way to get to Hinata's location. "

Hizashi looked at his son with unbelieving eyes. " Ok lets go." They prepared to run towards Hiashi's study when something zipped pass their way. Hizashi turned around and saw Itachi's smiling face but no Sasuke. Itachi nodded and Hizashi did to. They all ran towards Hizashi's study following Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi looked at a scroll in front of him. Studying the information illustrated in it. _' I knew this would serve it's purpose when the time is right...She told me herself it would.'_ The scroll held a map and not just a map. It was a map towards Hogwarts (thank you pigs 103).

The door to his study suddenly opened causing him to drop the scroll on his desk. He looked up and saw Sasuke panting. Behind him were Neji, Itachi and Hizashi.

" WHERE'S HINATA !? " Sasuke yelled as he ran towards Hiashi's desk. " Tell me how to get to her." He looked Hiashi straight in the eye.

Hiashi looked at Sasuke's eyes and saw worry, he looked back and saw Itachi, Hizashi and Neji. " I'm not telling you where she is..." Hiashi closed his eyes and sighed.

Sasuke looked at Hiashi with shock written in his eyes. Itachi, Hizashi and Neji also looked at him in shock. " WHAT !? What do you mean you won't tell me ?! " Sasuke was seriously mad about what Hiashi had said.

Hiashi looked at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes. " Hinata left for a purpose...I've been thinking about it alot and I have decided to support her on her choice. " _' Hinata needs to do this...her awoken powers will help her...'_ Hiashi looked away from Sasuke and looked at Hizashi and Itachi. " Hizashi, please escort the Uchihas out." Hiashi picked up and map and placed it on his desk.

Hizashi nodded his head and motioned Itachi to get Sasuke. Itachi nodded and walked towards Sasuke who was looking at Hizashi with killing intents. Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke brushed it off and stared daggers at Hiashi. " If your not going to get her then I well ! " Sasuke grabbed the map from Hiashi's desk and ran out of the room in a hurry. Passing Itachi, Hizashi and Neji leaving all of them in shock. Hiashi looked super shocked.

Itachi was startled by Sasuke's action. " Sasuke ! Matte ! Come back here ! " Itachi looked back at Hiashi and bowed. " Gomen Hiashi. " Itachi left the room and follwed Sasuke.

Hiashi's eyes were widened with fear. " No...If they get to Hinata...she'll ..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC...... WHAT WELL HAPPEN TO HINATA IF SASUKE DOES GET TO HER ? WHO KNOWS BUT ME....**

**Itachi: Sorry people but Donna and Sasuke are not going to be in these convo.**

**Hinata : Yeah. Itachi that was soo mean about what you did to them. **

**Itachi: Hinata...Do you see my face right now ? * points at his face* It's covered with permanent markers.**

**Hinata: * turns away and giggles***

**Itachi: *twitched* It's not funny Hinata**

**Hinata: Sorry *giggle* Ok so now that Donna and Sasuke are MIA for the time being...a new host will be chosen !**

**Itachi: Yeah she left a bunch of people's names in a jar and said to pick one out of it without looking.**

**Hinata: Ok so where's the jar ?**

**Itachi: Here. * hold up the jar* pick a name.**

**Hinata; Ok * picks a name out of the hat and pulls out a piece of paper* Soo are new host is ' KIRA ACUMICHI '.**

**Suddenly a flash of light filled the whole area and a tanned girl wearing an outfit that looks like it was purchased from hot HOT TOPIC appeared in the middle of the room. **

**Kira Acumichi : Where the hell am I ? * looks around***

**Hinata; Hey. Are you OK ?**

**Kira Acumichi : * Looks at Hinata* OMG ! HINATA ! *runs up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug * IT'S HINATA !**

**Itachi : * sweats drop * Hey. You crushing her you know .**

**Kira Acumichi : * looks down at Hinata* OMG ! SHE'S TURNING BLUE ! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO ?!**

**Itachi : You let go.**

**Kira Acumichi: Oh * lets go of Hinata***

**Hinata: * breathing hard * Your Kira Acumichi ?**

**Kira Acumichi : * Looks at Hinata and smiles* Si ! Me llama Noelia or Kira.**

**Hinata&Itachi: What did you just say ?**

**Kira: Oh that was Spanish. I'm Hispanic.**

**Hinata: What's Hispanic ?**

**Itachi : Yeah. **

**Kira: * sweats drop* Uh...It's a type of ethnicity like how your Japanese.**

**Hinata&Itachi: Oh.**

**Kira: So how the hell did I get here ?**

**Hinata: Your going to keep the cast of this fan fiction company until Donna-chan is fully recovered from Itachi's Tsukoyomi.**

**Kira: * looks at Itachi* HAHAHAHAHAHA ! You look like a black and white clown ! OMG THIS IS SOO FUNNY !!!**

**Itachi: Do you want to end up like Sasuke and Donna ?**

**Kira: *stops laughing* Did I say clown ? I mean you look extra handsome today *mumbles* not. Mostly extra stupid. *giggles***

**Itachi: What was that ?**

**Kira: Nothing.**

**Hinata: *sweats drop* Awkward....**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Congratulations to Kira Acumichi for winning the contest. Another host will be chosen at Chapther 10 of this fan fic so Kira Acumichi will be hosting the chapter convos until then. For those who wants to get a better chance on winning the more reviews you post up the more likely you'll get pick. Well bye for know. See you in about 2 days or so. REVIEWS MORE AND I' LL UPDATE IN 1 DAY !!!. If you enter this contest please make sure your profile is filled with info about you so I know how to make it look like your actually the one writing the convos. ENTER MORE FOR A CHANCE TO WIN !!!**


	8. You Can't Stop Her

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO !!!! I WILL SOON !!! NO I WONT ...*SIGN***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" No...I can't let this happen ! She'll be...she'll be...NO ! Hizashi, I cannot let the Uchiha find her. " Hiashi looked as if he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

Hizashi and Neji looked at him in confusion. They have never seen him act like this before. His in pure worry stricken and he seemed to be in total fear for his daughter. (that's a first. lol )

" What should we do Hiashi ? The Uchiha has the map to Hinata's location. How can we stop him from finding Hinata ? " Hizashi looked at his brother with serious eyes.

Hiashi looked at Hizashi and sighed. " That's the problem...I don't know what to do. Whatever happens...I cannot lose any more people I care for..." Hiashi slumped down on his sit and buried his head on his hand.

Hizashi walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulders. " It's going to be alright brother...Hinata will survive and she will come back before you know it and she will be fine. "

Hiashi just nodded and fell silent. Hizashi just nodded right back and walked towards the door motioning Neji to follow him. He stopped and look back at Hiashi. _' Brother...Hinata will return... you'll see.' _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(WITH SASUKE AND ITACHI ) ( RE POLL FOR FAN FICTIONS IS UP WITH A NEW FAN FICTION !!! )**

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Sasuke looked at the map on his hands and jumped faster. _' I'll get you back Hinata ! Wait for me ! '_

" Sasuke, matte ! " Itachi was right behind Sasuke. He ran faster catching up to Sasuke and tackling him to the ground pinning him. " What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke !? Hinata needs to do this on her own ! Just leave her to do it herself ! " Itachi looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

Sasuke looked at him in shock and anger. " Itachi...did you know that Hinata was going to leave ? " Itachi looked taken aback from Sasuke's question. _' Shit. '_ He thought in silence.

Sasuke looked at him with a fierce glare. " How could you not tell me ?! " Anger was coming out of Sasuke. He was thinking nothing but to get Itachi back for not telling him that Hinata was leaving. " TELL ME !!! Why didn't you tell me. "

Itachi looked away from him with hurt eyes. " I couldn't tell you because Hinata didn't want you to know. " Shock appeared in Sasuke's face.

" What do you mean she didn't want me to know ? Why wouldn't she let me know ? " Sasuke looked at Itachi with pleading eyes.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with sad eyes. " Because there's a possibility that she might die..."

**( OMG !!! Hinata might die !!! Ok people next chapter were going back to Hinata oh yeah and the re poll for the fan fiction thing is up. VOTE NOW !!! I'm only doing this in this chapter because I don't want to take up chapters for my fan fiction for important A/Ns. Well check out the poll and vote !!!. )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW.... WELL HERE'S THE LOST CONVO CHAPTER.**

**Kira : Soo... what did happen to Donna and Sasuke**

**Hinata ; Yeah Itachi what did happen ?**

**Itachi : 8 looks at them weird and then rubs his chin with his hand * Well this is what happened.**

**FLASHBACK **

**Me : OMG ! Sasuke get the video camera and quick !**

**Sasuke : *Laughs while getting the video camera.* Here. * throws the camera at Donna * **

**Me: * catches the camera * Nice, now to hide it. * looks around and hides the camera between two book on a book shelf ***

**Sasuke: Man ! I cant wait until Itachi wakes up and finds those things in his face !**

**Me: Yeah me too ! *continues to talk to Sasuke about random stuff***

**Itachi * yawns* Urgh.. What time is it ? * blinking and looking around ***

**Me & Sasuke : * suppressing giggles while looking at Itachi* Hey sleepy head. Hope you had a good nap.**

**Itachi: *looks at them funny * Yeah...soo what happen to you two ? **

**Me & Sasuke : *giggles* Nothing much.**

**Me: Hey Itachi you look rather handsome today. I mean I don't look at you like that but now that I do, you look really handsome and not mention HOTT .**

**Itachi: *smiles and brushes his hair* Yes your right. My beauty is rather noticeable today.**

**Sasuke: *giggles* Oh it's really showing and Nii-san I gotta tell you this, if I were gay which I'm not and if I weren't your brother, I would really consider hitting on you.**

**Itachi : I don't know if I should take that as a complement or feel insulted.**

**Sasuke: Oh no brother, it's a complement. I mean if Hinata was to see your face right now, well I bet someone's going to get laid tonight.**

**Me: *giggles* You know his right. I mean if I didn't have a boyfriend I would so do it with you right now. But unlucky for you because I have a boyfriend.**

**Itachi: You really mean that. Is my beauty that powerful ?**

**Me & Sasuke : Oh most certainly. You should go to Hinata right now and see if we're lying to you.**

**Itachi: I don't know, you two do lie alot...**

**Me: Looks like someone doesn't want to get laid tonight. What a shame...**

**Sasuke: Yeah... and to think my handsome big brother is a vir-...* Itachi puts his hands on Sasuke's mouth ***

**Me: What ? His a vir-...what ?**

**Itachi: *nervous laughter* What Sasuke's saying is that I'm a vir...vir...Virgo. **

**Me: Virgo ?**

**Itachi: Yeah you know the star sign Virgo. * Pulls up his sleeves and looks at his empty wrist* Hey look at the time. I should go and meet Hinata now bye ! * rushes out the door***

**Me & Sasuke : *Silence...* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!**

**Me: OMG !!! Your a genius when you said he was going to get laid !!!**

**Sasuke: Yeah *laughter* I didn't think I would do it but it just came out. **

**Me: Oh god I soo want to see Hinata's face when Itachi goes to her.**

**Sasuke: * Smirks evilly* **

**Me: Oh I like that smirk. Your think of some right.**

**Sasuke: Oh yeah.**

**Me: Let me guess, follow Itachi with the video camera ?**

**Sasuke : The follow Itachi part was right but I didn't think about the video camera part. That's a really good idea. Tape it and show everyone.**

**Me: LOL ! lets go before we miss anything. * grabs the video camera and runs out the door* **

**Sasuke : Hey wait for me.**

**( OMG I'm ending this convo . If you wanna see what happens next well wait for the next chapter which I won't post up until the polls are done.)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**YEAH I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING. IS HINATA GOING TO DIE ? AND THE ANSWER IS NO. I WOULD NEVER KILL OFF HINATA IN ANY OF MY FANFIC. OH YEAH AND READ MY NEW FANFICTION CALLE ****MY TWO FIANCES**** WHICH IS A SASUxHINAxITA FANFIC . AND I'M ALSO POSTING UP ANOTHER FANFICTION CALLED ****TALE OF THE BAMBOO CUTTER****. I GOT THE IDEA WHEN I WAS WATCHING INUYASHA MOVIE 2 YESTERDAY WHICH WELL BE EITHER A SASUxHINA OR A ITAxHINA I'M NOT SURE YET. WELL THATS IT AND REMEMBER TO VOTE !!!**


	9. How It All Started

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER !!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( Back to Hinata )**

Easily finding her and Draco's room with her byakugan, Hinata enters the room and looked around. As expected, her stuff was already there along with Draco's.

She sighed and continued to look around. A large window caught her attention.

Hinata sat down at the window large frame. She looked outside and saw nothing but the roof of the castle school. It was very dark out and misty. The moonlight shined through the night clouds as they past by quickly.

_' This place...it's the same as the place in my dreams...mother...I getting closer to my revenge...'_

The moon light shined in her face. The white light has reminded her of her mother. She clenched her fist and hissed. _' Mother...I'll find him. I'll find him and kill him. He'll pay for what his done to you and our ancestors. '_

Thinking about her past got her thinking about her family and friends.

**(FLASHBACK : HINATA: 7 YRS. OLD. OK SIT BACK BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG FLASH BACK ABOUT 3 CHAPTERS WORTH OF FLASHBACKS.)**

Hinata sat down at the base of a tree near the hokage mountain. She could see the whole village from there. She smiled and looked up. A bird just flew by. She stuck out her finger and whistled to the bird, it flew down and landed at her finger.

She smiled and petted the bird's head gently. The bird rubbed it's head more to her finger and started to chirp. Giggling, Hinata whistled to match the bird's tone.

Then a rustle from a bush behind her making the bird fly away. She smiled at the bird and looked behind her.

Behind the bush, out comes little Sasuke. His 7 year old self , brushing away the leaves and twigs on his person. Hinata sees this and giggles at Sasuke's goofy look.

Sasuke notices her giggles and blushed with a pout painted on his faces. He walks towards her while pulling out the rest of the leaves and twigs from his hair.

" Hey Saucy. " Hinata said with giggles.

Sasuke sat down next to her and glared. " Stop calling me Saucy. It's not funny anymore. Well it never was funny in the first place but really stop calling me that. "

Hinata laughed. " No, I'm not going to stop calling you that. To you it may not be funny but for me it is very satisfying. "

Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes. " Whatever."

Hinata smiled and looked back at the village. " What are you doing here Sasuke ? I though the Uchiha Clan was going to Suna to meet with the Kazekage ? " She asked turning her gaze to Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his back at the tree's trunk. " Yeah but we don't leave until later on. Itachi said that he might not go since his 'busy' with anbu stuff so I might not go and stay with you guys instead. "

Hinata nodded and looked back at the village. The sun's light, gave the village a hypnotic look. Hinata's gaze was too fixed on the village to notice that Sasuke's gaze was looked onto hers.

His gaze was friendly, yet had something else in it.

Another rustle from a bush behind them, cause Sasuke and Hinata to look away from their gazes and turn to the bush.

Then out came the weasel. Itachi had his anbu uniform on and a katana strapped to his back. _' So this is where you two went. '_

" What are you two doing here ? " Itachi made his way over to where Sasuke and Hinata sat.

Sasuke looked at Itachi confusingly. " I thought you were going on a mission ? "

" Yeah, Sasuke told me you were to busy to go to Suna with the others. " Hinata added.

Itachi sat down in front of the two, he closed his eyes and leaned back with his hands supporting his weight. " You two should know that I'm always finding reasons to get out of all this annoying family field trips."

Sasuke pouted and leaned back up against the tree. " Nii-san... your such a lazy bum..."

Itachi shot his head up and looked at Sasuke in disbelief. He turned to Hinata and saw her nod in agreement. Itachi sighed and dropped his head in defeat with a pout of a five year old..

" Your acting like such a little kid nii-san. " Sasuke said as if he saw with his eyes closed to Itachi's pout.

" Well, Sasuke. For your information, I'm only 12 years old. That is still a young age. " Itachi stuck his tongue out to Sasuke.

Hinata giggled and Sasuke just groaned. " You know Sasuke, you act just like Neji-nii-san sometimes." _' He really does. '_

" What...? " Sasuke looked at Hinata shocked. " How could you even say that ? Your soo mean ." Sasuke started to tear up and ran towards Itachi hugging him tightly while crying.

" See. Exactly my point. Neji always does that. First his all serious and mean and then he gets all child like. I swear you two must have two personality or something." Itachi laughed and patted Sasuke's head.

" No worries. He'll soon grow out of it..." Itachi glanced down at Sasuke's sobbing figure and smiled. " or maybe not as fast as I did. " _' Sometimes really, I forget his just a little kid. '_

Hinata smiled at Itachi and stood up walking towards Sasuke. " It's OK Saucy. Your not entirely like Neji-nii-san. " She patted his shoulders and giggled.

Sasuke immediately shot up and glared at Hinata. " Stop calling me Saucy ! " he whined like a little kid.

" Whatever you say..." Hinata turned around and walked back to her place not before glancing back with a smirk and said. " Saucy. " Ending her unfinished sentence.

Itachi laughed and Sasuke groaned. Hinata sat down back to her place and giggled.

" **HINATA !!! **" A voice called out to her near by.

Hinata stopped laughing and looked around. Out of nowhere, Neji pops out of one of the bushes panting with his hands on his knees.

Hinata looked at Neji puzzlingly_ ' Why is Neji in such a hurry ?' _, she stood up and walked towards Neji. " What is it Neji-nii-san ? " Hinata asked as she puts her hand on one of his shoulder.

Neji took a few more breaths to steady his breathing and looked Hinata.

The look Hinata saw on Neji's eyes gave her a bad felling. " Hinata...your mother..." Itachi's ear's snapped to hear the rest. _' What ? '_

At that moment something in Hinata had snapped. Her mind lost control. Itachi stared at her, her face showing no emotion.

Sasuke looked up at his brother and saw the concerned look on his face. He turned his gaze to Hinata and his eyes showed fear for his friend.

She ran past Neji and back to the Hyuuga mansion in blinding speed.

" Hinata ! " Neji yelled as he ran after her. Itachi and Sasuke soon followed after her.

---------------------------------------------------------**(vote now !!!)**--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's feet were aching and trembling with fear yet her face showed no emotion. It felt as if all of her emotions in her face were all sealed away.

She neared the Hyuuga mansion and saw other Hyuugas at the front of their house door.

Women we crying and men comforted their crying wives. Hinata stood there looking at everyone. _' What's going on here ? '_

One of the women saw her and more tears sprang down her eyes. 

_' What a poor child. '_

_' I feel sorry for her.'_

_' Someone should stop her. '_

People's thoughts were easily heard. It was all the same, sympathy, pity and sadness.

Suddenly she saw her father. " Father ! " She called out and ran towards the man. As she grew closer she noticed that it was not her father but his twin brother Hizashi.

She caught up to him and gripped his pants looking up at him.

Hizashi looked down at her with saddened eyes. She looked at him but he looked away. He stared at the direction to Hinata's parent's room. She looked at the hallway and started running.

Hizashi saw her run and tried to stop her but she was too far away. _' No.. don't go in there...'_

Hinata reached the door tho her parent's room. She slowly opened the door and looked inside. Their, lying in bed was her mother. she looked pale and was breathing heavily. At her side her father sat holing on to his wife's hand.

Hinata stood in front of the room with an expressionless face. behind her were Itachi, Sasuke, Neji and Hizashi.

She took a step forward. Her mother opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Hinata and smiled weakly at her. _' Hinata...' _

Hinata felt relieved that her mother looked OK, so did the people behind her, but then suddenly, Hinata's mother began to gasp and breath in heavily. Hiashi gripped his wife's hand tighter with a pained look on his face.

Without warning, Hinata's mother stopped, her eyes half way opened and her visible pupils were reveal to be cloudy. Then her hand slipped out of Hiashi's grip.

Hiashi lost it and broke down collapsed on top of his wife's dead body crying.

Hinata looked at the scene in front of her with an emotionless face. Nothing in her face showed that she was feeling anything right now. Only a wet feeling on her cheeks, that was all she felt.

The people behind her were starting to get worried. By now they had expected her to break down and wail like her father but nothing. Not even a single whimper came out of her.

Hinata's shoulder shifted causing the other to snap out of their thoughts. She turned around and surprised everyone. Her face still had the emotionless look yet her face was stained with silent tears. She walked towards the door not really looking at anyone.

Sasuke looked at Hinata sadly. " H-hinata...? " He tried to touch her but she just walked passed him and everyone else.

A blood freezing chuckle escaped out of Hinata's lips. Soon the chuckles grew into loud laughter. Tears still flowed down her eyes as she laughed. " You liar...you liar." She managed to say in between laughing.

Everyone stared at her concerned. " H-hinata stop it ! " Neji yelled as he walked towards Hinata but his father gripped the back of his shirt. He shook his head at Neji saying not to follow her.

Neji looked at his cousin and fell silent.

She laughed as she walked down the mansion stairs.

Everyone looked at Hinata's retreating form. " What a shame to happen to such a young, innocent sweet soul. " Hizashi said as he looks at his niece. Everyone looked at him and they couldn't say they disagree. To think that such a tragedy would hit Hinata.

Itachi looked at Hinata with sad eyes. _' Why did this have to happen to her ? '_

Sasuke's mind was filled with thoughts. _' I've never seen Hinata so sad. ' _

Neji kept quite. He had once felt the same thing that Hinata had felt now. He had also lost his mother, but Hinata lost more than just her mother. Then it hit Neji. " Her little sister..." Neji said in a whisper.

Despite his low voice, everyone had heard. The truth struck Hizashi. _' My god... her little sister is still in her mother stomach... such a tragedy...'_

Itachi was left speechless. She had lost not only her mother but also her little sister. Itachi looked at Sasuke and felt the pain. He had a little sibling yet Hinata had lost hers. He could not even imagine the pain she must be in right now. _" She lost her little sister. I can't imagine losing Sasuke. '_

Sasuke was sure enough saddened by this. _' Poor Hinata. She lost her mother and her little sister...'_

Little did they know that Hinata has yet to learn about his little sister. **( A/N : She doesn't know that she has a little sister because her mother was only about 3 month into her pregnancy and they wanted to surprise her later on with the news. Mean, I know but it's needed.(VOTE NOW !!!))**

---------------------------------------------------**(VOTE NOW !!!)**---------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked out of the mansion after her laughter died out, people were looking at her. They had sad looks on their faces as they looked at her tear stained one.

Without speaking to anyone, she walked out of the Hyuuga compound and made her way to the god knows where.

The sky darkened and sure enough, rain started to pour. Hinata stops and looks up at the sky. _' The heavens are crying with me...mother...' _ A chuckle escaped Hinata's lips once again.

She realized that she had stopped walking and looked around. She soon realizes that she is in the training grounds right in front of the three large logs.

" Why am I here ? " She asked herself as she looks around. Walking up to one of the logs, she sat down and leaned her back at the log. One of her leg was straight on the floor and the other one bended with her elbow resting on her knee.

She drops her head and the tears with rain continued to flow down her cheeks.

_' Why is this happening to me ? What wrong have I done to deserve this ? Why...mother...someone...please...help me...' _

Suddenly, an arm comes up from behind her and covers up her mouth with the other around her tiny waist.

She struggled and pulled away but nothing did any good. Anger and pain started to feel up her mind. She turned around and had her byakugan activated. Then suddenly, her byakugan began to change and started to glow dark violet**. (A/N : just like purple light or like how Saya and Diva's eyes glow from Blood Plus.(VOTE NOW !!!) )**

Roughly peeling off the arms binding her body, she charges full force on to the enemy with her palms filled with chakra. Managing to connect with her attack to the enemy's arm, the enemy clutched the attacked spot and fled but not before Hinata got a glimpse to the person's long bleached like blonde hair.

She cursed under her breath and sat back down. _' Just who was that ? '_

Hinata got back to her original position and soon enough, sleep has taken over her. Despite the rain, she still slept.

---------------------------------------**(VOTE NOW !!!)-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Near by a little boy walked around the forest making his way towards the training field. Pushing a few bushes and tree barks out of his way, the little boy had finally reached the training grounds only to find Hinata sleeping there.

The little boy walked up to her and tapped her shoulders gently causing Hinata to stir

Hinata sat up and looked around to find a pair of legs in front of her. She looks up and sees....

**T. B. CONTINUED**

**(VOTE NOW !!!)**

---------------------------------------------------**(VOTE NOW !!!)**--------------------------------------------------------

**GUYS SOO VERY VERY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING LATELY. IT'S MCAS TESTINGS THIS MONTH AND WE ARE ALL CRAMMING. WELL TO MAKE IT UP I MADE A LONGER CHAPTER BUT SAD TO SAY I COULD NOT MAKE THE FUNNY CONVOS YOU GUYS WE'RE WAITING FOR...OR MAYBE NOT. I'M NOT GOING TO BE WRITING ANYMORE CONVOS IN THE STORY ANYWAYS BECAUSE I'LL BE WRITING LONGER CONVOS IN AN INDIVIDUAL STORY BUT IT WILL STILL GO WITH THIS STORY BUT NOT ONLY THAT, I WILL BE PICKING MORE HOST AND I'LL LET KIRA A. PICK ONE FOR ME AND DON'T WORRY KIRA A. YOU'LL STILL BE HOST FOR QUITE SOME CHAPTERS OF THAT FAN FIC WITH OTHER. OH AND I MIGHT MIX CHARACTERS FROM MY OTHER FAN FIC TO JOIN IN ON THE FUN. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME PEOPLE AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE !!! SO FAR THIS STORY IS 2ND IN THE POLLS.**


	10. Bara Aoi

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO ! Warning! This chapter may/will contain awesome randomness! Enjoy!**

-( **VOTE NOW ! **)-

**( STILL A FLASHBACK...) I'm not even going to bother editing this cuz i just want it up. Sorry for any mistakes!  
**

The boy walked towards Hinata's sleeping form briskly and gazed at her with much interest and curiosity. _' Wow, she's really pretty.' _ He thought as he crouched down to stare at her sleeping face drenched in rain water. A small smile painted it's self into his lips as he gazed at Hinata's feature.

He took notice that she was drenched from head to toe from the rain. Putting his hands on her shoulder gingerly, the little boy shook Hinata awake with small force. " Hey...wake up.. your going to get sick if you stay here like this. " The boy said as he shook Hinata awake.

Hinata stirred and opened her eyes slowly. As she blinked to adjust to the water in her lashes, she meet a pair of deep blue eyes that looked like the ocean. They were friendly and child-like. Hinata looked at his whole face and examined it carefully to notice that he was indeed a little kid. He had blonde hair short and a nice smile.

She smiled weakly but cute which made the boy blush with an intense shade of red." Uh...hello...w-why are you in a place like this ? Plus your soaking wet. " He looked at her as she examined herself to confirm his thoughts.

Hinata noticed that she was soaking wet, her whole body felt twice as heavy from the rain water in her clothes and the amount of stress her whole body had been put through, but she just sat there and stared at her wet sleeves with no emotions at all.

The boy noticed that Hinata wasn't about to do a thing. Going through his pocket, he grabbed a white handkerchief and offered it to Hinata.

She took the cloth and started to wipe her face off with it. " Nothing much really...I don't really even know why I ended up here...it's just that..." She trailed off when she remembered about her mother's death.

A pain filled frown appeared on her face and her eyes saddened with the painful memory playing in her mind. She clutched the handkerchief with much force and looked down afraid that the boy would see her tears.

The little blonde boy looked at her with concern and then frowned. He put a hand gingerly on her shoulders causing her to look up slowly at him. " Why are you so sad ? " With deep curiosity and concern.

Hinata looked at the boy with no emotion as a pain filled tear fell from her eyes down to her recently dried cheek, she then looked away with still no emotions " My … mom... she...died today..." She said hesitantly in a monotone voice filled with nothing but sadness.

The boy's look at her became even more saddened by her reply. " I'm really sorry to hear that. I hope you feel better soon. " He didn't know what else to say because he had never lost anyone close or important to him.

A small laugh escaped from Hinata's lips as she thought about what the boy had said. " Feel better soon ? I'm already feeling better... Mother...She's a liar...She deserves to die..." Hinata looked down and fell silent, too stunned from her own words.

The boy looked at Hinata stunned silent from her reply. " No...don't say that. Your mother might have lied but that doesn't mean she deserves to die for it. " He was right of course, but sometimes the right thing should be said later on.

Hinata just sat there and listened with deaf ears. She didn't want to hear stuff like this...at least not yet, but it was no use. The boy's words started to sink in Hinata's mind like a ton of bricks. _' I know what you say is right... but ... it's too hard for me to accept that ... it's too hard ...'_ Hinata's mind was being clouded by the pain and shock of the events that occurred today.

The boy stared at Hinata with deep concern and sat in front of her cross legged. He could do no more for her, all he could do now was to offer his sympathy for her lost and her current state.

As Hinata stared at the wet grass, tears started to fall once more. A small sob erupted from her clenched teeth. Her whole body began to shake. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

Her small sobs began to grow. The boy crept up closer to Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

Feeling the sense of safety, Hinata wrapped her arms around the boy and cried into his chest. " Am... I-I s-s-such a ba-bad p-p-person ? W-what did I-I-I d-do to d-deserve t-this ? W-why d-did mother h-have t-to die ! " Her voice was broken beyond repair.

The boy held her tighter and shushed her. " No, your not a bad person. Sometimes god just takes the people we love to test us. He wants to see if we are strong enough to live on with and without the people we love." The boy's words were slowly pulling Hinata away from the pits of depression.

" I...I don't want to be alone..." she said. Her voice was filled with fear and sadness.

The boy held Hinata tighter. " Everyone needs a someone in their life...no one should ever be alone and you will never be alone. I'm sure there are many people in your life that care and love you. Your mother is just one of them." He said reassuring Hinata.

The boy felt Hinata smile and nod in his chest. He smiled and continued to hold her. After a few moments Hinata calmed and sat there silently.

The boy looked at Hinata. " Are you alright now ? "

Hinata looked up at the boy and smiled. " Yes...Thank you so much for your comfort. " Hinata embraced the little boy and smiled at him.

The boy smiled back. " Your welcome. It's good to hear that your alright now. When your sad or lonely, just think about happy things. "

The boy had an idea and unhooked a necklace he wore. It was a silver chained necklace with a snake wrapped around a rose charm. The snake had small blue diamonds for eyes and a silver body with small dark blue scales outline. The rose was a blue crystal with a gold stem and dark green crystal for a leaves.

He held out the necklace to Hinata. She looked at it with great awe. " Wow. It's so pretty."

The boy gave out a small chuckle. " It's is. My mother gave this to me. She told me that the necklace is called " The Tears of The Blue Eyed Serpent ".The necklace is also a myth to the tale of how blue roses came to be. " He held up the necklace for a better vision.

Hinata looked at the necklace curiously. " I heard blue roses are very rare."

The boy looked at Hinata and nodded. " Yes. Blue roses were thought to have been myths because it was such an unusual color for a rose, but then my mother...she likes to travel a lot and one day came upon an island inhabited by rare plants and roses were the only flower that grew there. She called it _Bara Shima_ or Rose Island. "

Hinata nodded with a smile as she continued to listen to the boy's story.

" She loved that place because of the roses. She would sketch the rose bushes and paint the roses in different colors so that they create a beautiful art work. " He smiled at the memories and then continued

" Then one day, the she wondered around the island's thick forest with only her journal, and got lost. The trail she left behind was lost and she couldn't find her way out of the deep forest. She wandered around the forest looking for a way out. She did nothing but try and find a way all day so when night came, she had no shelter. Looking around, she decided to take solitude at a nearby cave.

" It started to rain during the night so she had to go deeper into the cave. As she walked down the cave, the floor crumbled and she fell into a patch of grass. She looked around and there she saw, what she called the most beautiful thing in her life."

Hinata looked at him with anticipation.

" There, in front of her was a rose bush. A bush filled with the rare blue roses. Of course she was shocked to find them. Her favorite color was blue so you can guess that she was really excited." Both Hinata and the boy chuckled a little with small smiles.

" She walked towards the bush slowly. When she got close enough, she crouched down next to the bush. Just when she reach out to touch the blue rose, a snake came out and hissed at her." He held up the necklace once again and pointed at the snake in the charm. " The snake looked something like this."

Hinata nodded and waited for him to continue his story.

"She tried everything to get the snake away from the bush. All she wanted at that moment was to graze her fingers onto the rose petals, but the snake just won't budge. Not knowing what else to do she just gave up and admired the roses from a distance.

"After a few hours, the rain stopped and she left the cave. The rain, from what she said, created a stream down the forest. The stream led her to her camp.

"When finally reaching her camp, my mother decided that she would go back to the cave and take at least one petal from a blue rose and so the following morning she went back to the cave and to the rose bush.

"As she came close to the location of the bush, she stopped at what she saw. There in the rose bush was a single white one."

Hinata looked at him a little confused. The boy noticed her looked and said "You'll find out in a moment why the white rose was there."

Hinata nodded and motioned for him to continue with the story.

"The white rose was very common among roses so my mother decided to investigate why the white one was among the rare blue ones. She walked slowly towards the bush, but as she got close the snake yet again resurfaced. But the way the snake moved had been different from the past. It moved slowly, it looked sad for some reason.

"When the snake got up to the white rose, it started at the white rose. What happened next shocked my mother. A single tear fell from the snake's eyes and dropped onto the white rose. The rose slowly turn blue right before her eyes."

Hinata's eyes gleamed with wonder and tried to imagine a rose changing colors right before her eyes.

" After the rose turned blue, the snake fell. It dead after shedding it's final tear. My mother had taken the corpse of the dead snake with her when she returned home, but as she left the cave, the blue rose began to glow. She turned around and saw the rose slightly making an opening in it's middle. As it grew larger out came a seed.

"My mother had taken the seed along with the corpse of the snake with her upon her return. I was young at the time, but I remembered clearly when she told me this story. She had planted the seed in a large pot in her private green house, but it would not grow. She would dig up the seed and find it still in it's original form.

" She really didn't know what to do. She had wanted the seed to sprout so bad. To see those blue roses that she had seen in the island. Due to her sadness, my mother cried. A tear fell and dropped on the seed below her. As quickly as it fell, the seed absorbed the fallen tear.

" My mother had not returned to her greenhouse for quite some time due to her great disappointment. When she did return, she saw a site that brought her to tears. There in front of her was a fully grown rose bush with blue roses.

" She neared the blue roses and notices small white pods in the center of each rose. As she inspected the pods closer, it was made clear to her that they were eggs. Not just any eggs, they were snake eggs.

" The eggs later hatched into the same snake that my mother had encountered during her trip and the same exact snake that she has kept in the masters bedroom. Our family started to breed the roses and the snakes.

"My father changed our family crest. He saw how happy my mother was so he changed it into the snake rose crest you see here.

Hinata smiled at the boy as he finished his story.

"My mother says that if you feel sad and want to cry, just hold onto the necklace charm. The flower will take away all of your tears." the boy looked at Hinata and smiled to her.

"And now I want you to have it." He gave her a small smile as he takes Hinata's hands and placed the necklace into her palms.

Hinata looked at the necklace in her hands in total disbelief and then looked at the boy. Speechless, she just stared at him.

" Hello ? " He said as he waved his hands back and forth in front of Hinata's face. " Are you still there ?"

Hinata snapped out of her trance and looked back at the necklace. "I...I can't take this..." She said as she pushed the necklace back to the boy.

The boy smiled and pushed the necklace back to Hinata. " It's OK. You need it more than I do.

Hinata looks down at the beautiful necklace in her hands and then back up at the boy. With a smile on her face, she embraces the boy tightly.

The boy hugs her back with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much for this...um..." Hinata looks at the boy confusingly. _I don't know what his name is._

As if reading her mind the boy chuckles slightly at her confused face. "My name is Nathaniel. Nice to meet you...?" He gestured for Hinata to mention her name.

"Oh. My name is Hinata. It's very nice to meet you as well." Hinata smiled at Nathaniel as she held her hand out for him to shake.

Nathaniel smiled back at her and shook her hand. "Well Hinata, I must be going now, but remember, when you feel like your going to cry, hold onto the necklace and it should take all your tears away."

Hinata smiled again and nodded at Nathaniel. "I hope to see you again Hinata."

"Yes. I hope to see you again too Nathaniel." Hinata hugged Nathaniel and he hugged her back.

Nathaniel pulled away and looked down at Hinata. He stared at her eyes in a daze.

Hinata looked Nathaniel with a blush on her face. Nathaniel leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Hinata's forehead.

Nathaniel pulled away from her and smiled. "Goodbye, Hinata. I really hope to see you once again."

Hinata smiled at Nathaniel and waved goodbye at his retreating form. "Goodbye...Nathaniel..." she said in a low whisper.

Hinata looked down at the necklace in her hands and smiled. She closed her eyes and placed the necklace around her neck.

She looked up in the sky with a determined look. "I think it's time to face reality."

Hinata looked down with closed eyes and started to walk back towards the Hyuuga Mansion.

"Goodbye...mother."

**(End of Flashback)**

Hinata grabbed the necklace hidden within her robes and let the moonlight shine on it. "I really hope to see you one day Nathaniel."

The door of her room opened and in came her room mate Draco Malfoy. For the first time, Hinata really looked at Draco. Her eyes stared at his and her heart stopped.

_'Nathaniel?'_

**WOW. I'm real sorry for not updating this story for like a year. I lost my usb which held this chapter. I wrote it again but I got really bz with work, school, driver's ed. And a bunch of other crap that life threw at me. I really hope I can update this story. I'm kinda doubting my ability to update any of my stories. Wish me luck guys! **


End file.
